


“Check please.”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Sons [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Date Night, F/M, Panties, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series I do on Tumblr. The story includes 18+ consenting adults.





	“Check please.”

“I said no and that’s final. Don’t keep askin’ me, lass. That’s enough.”

You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest, looking away from your Old Mans stern face. The restaurant was nice, quiet and dimly lit. You appreciated the gesture, Chibs wanted to take you out for a nice dinner after he had gotten back from this last 3-week run, but you wanted to be home with him. In private. You had to spend 3 weeks without your man and you wanted to have him all to yourself. You’d asked him to leave after you’d finished your dessert and he’d agreed, but when he figured out what had you so antsy, he’d recanted his statement and said that you both would stay for some more wine.

That was a whole hour ago and both of you were still sitting there. You’d ordered another dessert and drank 2 more cups of wine but that ache for him was only growing more intense. You’d asked to leave once again but you could tell he was growing impatient with your nagging.

You relented and picked up your fork, playing around with the mousse on your plate when he kicked you gently under the table. You looked back up at him to see his face still stern but the beginning of a smirk was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Ya know, it’s quite rude to be so eager to leave when I set this dinner up for you.”

You blinked, your shoulders falling some.

“I really wanted to spend this night with you and enjoy the romantic meal, but you keep asking to leave.”

You looked down at your plate bashfully, not meaning for it to come across that way.

“I’m sorry Filip. I didn’t mean to be rude, I just-”

“What did you call me?”

You stared at him and stayed quiet, knowing exactly what it was that he wanted you to call him. In public though?

He stared back at you expectantly, waiting for you to correct yourself and leaned back in his chair when you didn’t.

“You’re just being all sorts of bratty tonight aren’t you, little one?”

You gulped and looked around. The restaurant wasn’t full, not by a long shot, but it was small and the tables were rather close together. You didn’t want anyone to hear you. You also didn’t want your first night alone with your man to be a night of punishments though and you weighed your options before closing your eyes briefly.

“I’m sorry daddy.”

Chibs stayed relaxed back in his chair but his smirk was starting to come through now.

“I’m sorry darlin’ I couldn’t hear you. What was that?”

You glanced around again and looked at the rest of the diners, all focused on their plates and their partner. You doubted they’d be listening. But what if they were?

You swallowed dryly and leaned a little closer across the table, your voice slightly louder.

“I’m sorry daddy.”

Chibs stayed in his place for several seconds before he leaned across the table as well, your faces only inches away from each other with the small table.

“You’re not really getting yourself off on a good note tonight are ya?”

You shook your head and relaxed some, his playful look easing you a bit.

“I think I deserve some kind of payment from you, don’t ya think? For having to put up with this behavior on our first night back together?”

You nodded slowly, anxiety and excitement growing as you tried to imagine what he might be hinting at. Suddenly his grin widened until his teeth were showing in a full-faced smile.

“I think I know just the thing.”

He used his foot to gently press against yours under the table, pulling your heeled feet apart.

“I bet you’re wearing those pretty red panties tonight aren’t ya? The ones with the wee black bow on the back? The ones I love so much?”

You nodded again, your eyes staying on his as he leaned back in his seat again.

“Take them off.”

Your eyes were wide as you stared at him. Surely you must’ve heard him wrong. He stayed watching you though, his boot kicking at your leg once again.

“Now.”

You quickly glanced around and didn’t see anyone paying attention to you. Your heart was pounding in your chest and your breathing was quickened, your arousal was through the roof. You’d never done anything like this with him in public and the thought of how easily it would be for you to get caught had a small whimper slipping from your lips. With one more look around, you planted your feet flat on the floor and slowly tucked your fingers underneath your dress, hooking your fingertips into the waistband of your panties. You discretely lifted yourself up and began to slide your panties over your bottom and down your thighs, stopping when they were at your knees. You looked up at Chibs to see him still looking at you, his eyes trained on your face.

“Come on. Get them off, sweet girl.”

You nodded and took your bottom lip between your teeth, bringing the panties the rest of the way down your legs. With your hand sneaking under the table, you pulled your panties from around your ankles and handed them over to Chibs under the table. He shook his head though and reached across the table, palm facing up. Balling the fabric up in your hands, you reached across the table yourself and placed them in his hand, expecting him to close his hand around them to keep them out of sight. Instead, he took them from you and held them in both hands, lifting it up in plain view in front of him.

“Just as sexy as I remember them being.”

You gasped and quickly reached across the table, yanking his hands down to lay them on the table while he chuckled. With a wink, he grabbed them again and tucked them into the pocket inside his leather jacket.

“I’ll be keeping these. Don’t need anything gettin’ in my way on the ride home.”

With that, he raised his hand and signaled for the waiter.

“Check please.”


End file.
